


The God Damn Maid of Hell

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: The Helltaker and Lucifer end up home alone, where he convinces her to be his personal maid. Lucifer likes it a bit more than she's willing to let on.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Lucifer (Helltaker)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	The God Damn Maid of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I played (and beat) Helltaker over the weekend, and I was instantly charmed by the suit-wearing demon girl harem (not to mention the decent puzzle/action gameplay). I figured that it was perfect for fanart, so I'm sending out my first Helltaker fic. There should be another one or two to come over the coming weeks, so look out for those if you're a Helltaker fan. And if you haven't played the game, it's free on Steam and only takes a couple of hours. Try it out!

The former denizens of Hell were all out of the house that day. It was an unusual occurrence to Lucifer, as there hadn't been a day where less than three of them were still together. She found it rather suspicious that they had all sneaked out under her nose, but she couldn't figure out why they had done so. When the Helltaker came up to her out of the blue, she would find her answer.

"I was thinking about what Justice had said about you back in Hell." That wasn't promising. She had come to realize that hearing what others said about her would usually put a frown on her face. Despite being the CEO of Hell, she didn't get nearly as much respect as she deserved.

"And what exactly might that be?"

"About how you would make a good maid." Of course... She pursed her lips, mentally cursing Justice for saying such things out loud. "Need I remind you that I told her not to mention things that might get you killed?"

"Yes." Well, at least his memory wasn't gone. "She and I already purchased a maid uniform for you." Too bad he was brain-dead. Her frown deepened, the faintest hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. She couldn't stand Justice's insistence that she would make a good maid. What was worse was that she wasn't as against the idea as she should have been. It was abhorrent for anyone to believe someone with as much power as she had would be subjected to something so humiliating. She was the last person who should even be considering donning such an outfit.

"And if I refuse?" She crossed her arms, knowing that she had the power and the right to say no to such a ridiculous suggestion. There was nothing that he could offer her that would change her mind.

"I have an offer: chocolate pancakes. Extra chocolate." Curses! If only that delectable dish wasn't her ultimate weakness. She tapped her foot crossly on the ground, attempting to fight her own desire to sink her teeth into those pancakes. In the end, she had to admit defeat. She hung her head low, sighing deeply as the thought of those delicious pancakes, made with magical slimness, filled her mind.

"You will regret this... We will make the pancakes first."

* * *

After a heaping helping of chocolate pancakes, extra chocolate, Lucifer was alone in the Helltaker's room. She had demanded that she have privacy while changing, but she was secretly unwilling to let him see her at her most embarrassed. Thinking about walking back out in a maid uniform was not her idea of a good time. It was demeaning and humiliating, and she didn't like that it actually looked cute on her. Cute, on the CEO of Hell: how preposterous.

The mirror in his room had been requested by Modeus, for reasons that she didn't feel like thinking about. Regardless of the intentions, it meant that she could see herself in the uniform that had been picked out for her. It was black with red lace trimming along the neckline and the bottom of the skirt. Her usual attire of sharp suits never showed anything resembling cleavage, so the amount of her breasts that could be seen was enough to tinge her face with red. The skirt was no better, ending barely below her thighs. If she bent over slightly, it would expose more than necessary.

Even worse was what she was forced to wear underneath. Due to the cups within the top, she couldn't wear a bra. Beyond that, underneath her skirt was a dark red thong, riding right up her butt and leaving nothing to the imagination should she happen to bend over. It was humiliating, and she was strongly considering how to end her pet's life for making her go through such an experience. Justice would also see swift punishment, no doubt about that.

To be honest, she was mostly frustrated with herself. Seeing herself standing there in such an outfit was making her feel strange. Lifting up her skirt, she slipped a hand between her legs and pressed two fingers against her crotch. She let out a quiet hiss, feeling a spot of dampness already forming. Why was being dressed up as a maid turning her on? It wasn't fair! She was too close to being Modeus for her liking.

Smoothing down her skirt, there wasn't anything more she could do to stall for time. Besides, the more time she took, the more likely the others would come home and see her in such a state. She would never live it down, and neither would they. Sighing, she picked up the feather duster she had been given off of the bed and headed for the door. Her black heels clacked against the ground as she walked, her thigh-highs as red as her lingerie.

When she opened the door, the Helltaker was standing right outside waiting for her. His sunglasses obscured his eyes, but she could imagine him looking her over like a pervert. She automatically ducked her head, blushing, but forced herself to look back up. That was not the proper attitude for someone of her status. She looked right into his eyes, holding the duster up to her chest.

"I am ready to begin cleaning, Mm..." She bit down on her tongue, regretting not burning down the house before agreeing to this ridiculous charade. " _Master_..." She was finally able to spit it out, though she sure didn't like it. No one was above her, so to even pretend that he was felt beyond the pale. It came out of her lips, though, however reluctantly. There was no way for her to take it back.

"The living room needs dusting." If he was turned on by her attire, he didn't show it. He appeared to be just as impassive and thick-skulled as ever. She stood there for a moment, staring him down, seeing if he might end up budging. He did not, leaving her no choice but to trudge into the living room with him in tow.

Being directed to the shelves, she could see that there indeed was quite a bit of dust. So he had been serious about that. Rolling her eyes, she whipped out the duster and started to run it across the wood. She focused on the task at hand because she knew that he was watching her the whole time. His eyes could be felt running up and down her body, watching her every move. She reached down and tried tugging down the skirt portion of her uniform, hoping that it hadn't been rising up without her notice.

Once she had dusted off the shelves, the Helltaker pointed her towards a bundle of blankets and toys that had been scattered across the floor. There was no doubt that Cerberus was the one at fault for that, but she would be the one who had to clean up her mess. It would be impossible for her to pick them up without bending over, which meant she would be exposing herself. Unless she tried to pick them up with her feet, which just seemed nonsensical. Besides, she knew that she needed to clean it up properly. That was what a proper maid would do.

Luckily, she was still facing away from the Helltaker, so he wouldn't see her rapidly-reddening blush as she bent over to scoop up the blankets. She could feel her skirt riding up right away, knowing that her ass was being put on full display for him. Being the CEO of Hell, she knew a thing or two about heat, but she had never felt heat like this. It burned in her cheeks and her nethers, making it difficult to concentrate. She nearly tripped over the blankets as she dropped them on the couch before bending back over to gather up the toys.

The first time she bent over, the Helltaker did nothing. She assumed that he was staring at her, but he made no moves on her. That changed with the second time she bent over. She nearly fell flat on her face when she felt his large hand come down hard on her ass, giving her a harsh spanking. Immediately she was up on her feet, several of the toys falling from her arms as she whirled around to face him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" She would have pulled out the blade she always kept on her person, but she had left it in the bedroom. It was not part of her uniform, so she was completely defenseless. He didn't respond to her indignant complaint, merely crossing his arms and staring through his sunglasses. She felt like she suddenly couldn't complain any longer, making her back down with her head bowed. "I... I apologize for my outburst, _Master_." The word still felt disgusting on her tongue, but her pussy grew wetter all the same.

"Apology accepted. Continue." Gritting her teeth, she turned back around and dumped the toys on the couch, then had to bend back over to pick up the ones she had dropped. That earned her another swat on the ass, though this time she remained as composed as possible. She couldn't stand the surge of warmth she felt between her legs when he would spank her. Why did dressing up as a maid get her going like this? Actually, she didn't want to know the answer.

She had to gather up the blankets and toys again, carrying them to their respective storage places. He followed her the entire time, making no more moves on her. However, she couldn't help but occasionally look over her shoulder at him. She bit down on her lip when she saw a noticeable bulge in his slacks. So he was getting hard over her, huh? That was... well, it was kind of flattering, but also annoying. Mostly annoying.

"Malina and Zdrada spilled soda on the floor again. I need you to clean that up too." That wasn't surprising. The two sisters were absolute menaces when they were in the same room. It had been easier to keep them apart somewhere as spacious as Hell than in a single house. Accidents like that were bound to happen. She made her way to the entertainment room, her steps heavy.

When she entered the room, she was alone. He had left to grab something, leaving her to take in the mess. It wasn't bad, but she could definitely see the stains. Those two were terrible together. For a hot second, she felt a sense of respect for the Helltaker for somehow living together with those two, not to mention the rest of their crazy harem. Then she remembered that she was being forced to clean the house in a sexy maid outfit, and that respect vanished.

When he returned, he had a spray bottle of cleaner and a roll of paper towels, which he handed over to her. She tossed the duster away, grumbling as she took the bottle and towels. Dropping down to her knees, she sprayed some of the liquid on the stains, ripping off a couple of paper towels and starting to clean it up. She had to put her back into it, scrubbing like a good maid. 

Suddenly, she felt his hands grabbing her waist, pulling her into a position where she was on all fours. She looked over her shoulder, about to loudly complain about his handling of her, when she saw what he was no longer wearing. Her words died in her throat when she saw his bare chest, puffed out and muscular. He must have worked out a lot before descending into Hell to gather his harem. His pants were also gone, leaving him in just his underwear.

"What... What do you think you're doing?" She stammered out, unable to hide the blush on her face. The tip of his cock was sticking out of the hole in his boxers, thick and throbbing. She swallowed thickly, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He was going to fuck his personal maid, whether she wanted him to or not, and she didn't. Not at all. Even if her thong was growing wetter by the second at the thought.

"Having sex with you," he replied simply, shifting his boxers so that his entire cock was now poking out. She couldn't stop staring at it, like he had the most enticing-looking chocolate pancakes between his legs. Her entire body shuddered when he shuffled closer, mounting her body and slipping his cock under her skirt. She could feel it throbbing on her ass, like it was giving her little spankings every couple of seconds.

At that point, she abandoned the cleaning supplies and placed her palms flat on the ground, on either side of the stains. She knew what was about to happen, and at least she could be prepared for it. Still, she couldn't be completely prepared as she felt the flimsy string of her thong get pulled to the side, and his hard cock was shoved into her soaked pussy. She cursed at the feeling of it entering her, swearing to destroy him if he so much as mentioned how easy it was to get inside.

Thankfully he remained silent except for the occasional grunt as he began to thrust in and out of her. She bit down hard on her lip, refusing to let out any sounds. Though it felt good, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was making her feel that way. Her body continued to shake as he pumped his cock deep inside her, holding onto her hips tightly beneath her skirt. As hard as she tried, little moans kept trickling out. Why did it have to feel so good?

Her brain and her dignity were continuing to keep up the façade, but her body was betraying her. As he was thrusting, she kept pushing her ass back against him, grinding it against his crotch. That wasn't what she was trying to do, but she couldn't stop herself. It all felt so damn good, and she was more than tolerant of it. In fact, she was craving it. She needed _more_ , as loathe as she was to admit it. If she didn't, though, she couldn't stand for it to continue like this.

"If you're going to fuck me, then the least you could do is give it to me harder." While she wasn't as much of a masochist as Zdrada, she could take a good portion of what she could give. In that moment, she wanted more than what she was getting. It wasn't prideful to admit that, but screw it. The two of them were alone in the house, and she was dressed up as a damn maid. Anything could go as far as she was concerned.

On cue, he reached forward and grabbed her hair, yanking back on it hard. That was the moment where she couldn't hold back anymore. She let out a loud cry, her head being jerked backwards and his cock being thrust as deep as it could go inside her. With how hard he was thrusting, her breasts were swaying like pendulums within her bustier. It wouldn't be long until her uniform wouldn't be able to hold them in. True to form, after one particularly hard thrust, her breasts bounced out of the bustier, swinging naked and proud as she was fucked senseless.

"Fuck! Dammit!" She shouted as he pounded her without pause, one hand still yanking on her hair while the other gave a few harsh swats on her ass. It took all she had to keep herself from falling face-first into the soda stains beneath her, which made her wish that they were anywhere but there. Then she could sink down and take her fucking like a good maid. Yeah, alright, fine: she was the god damn maid of Hell, but she was the best maid there was.

Knowing that no one else was in the house allowed her to scream however loud and however much she required. His hands were so rough on her body, making her feel much more fragile than she actually was. The way he spanked her was sure to leave handprints on her skin, and she might not be able to walk properly for a bit after how savagely he was fucking her. It was like he was a human possessed by a lust demon. She was mad at herself for being so invested in it.

"Come on, harder!" She yelled, bucking back against him. "Stop treating your maid like a porcelain doll!" She couldn't believe she had just called herself 'his maid' out loud! If anything, _he_ was _hers_ , her pet specifically. Only his chocolate pancakes were worth such humiliation, and she wasn't even sure if that was the case. She was hyping them up too much.

At least he was listening to her. He slammed into her so hard she nearly fell face-first into the soda stains. His cock was so big that it was spreading her wider than she thought possible. She could tell that she was going to cum soon: it was only a matter of when. With another slap on her ass and another yanking on her hair, that was when it happened.

"Fuuuck!!!" She let it all out as she came, her pussy clamping down on his cock. Her arms shook violently, to the point where she was unable to keep herself propped up. She fell down, her cheek pressed down against the stained floor, her entire body rocking as she dealt with the most powerful orgasm she could ever remember experiencing. Her tongue lolled out, eyes rolling back into her head as her juices quickly started making new stains beneath them.

He kept thrusting the entire time, refusing to give her a moment to breathe. Each time his thick shaft rubbed against her pussy walls, her pleasure bloomed anew. After a few more hectic thrusts, he joined her in blissful orgasm. Her mind had practically melted at that point, too numb to think about him cumming deep inside her. The warmth inside her felt like the most incredible bath of hellfire, the flames lapping at her suddenly-sensitive skin.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, still linked together while his cock began to go flaccid. Globs of his cum dripped out of her pussy, making even more of a mess that she would likely have to clean up. The room felt so warm, which was appropriate for her. It felt so incredibly good... then she came down from the high and realized that she was lying there on the floor with his unprotected cum swimming around inside her.

"You... You incorrigible bastard," she moaned, still not having the strength to get back up. "You will regret it if I get pregnant." Even she knew that she didn't sound serious enough, though. Damn him and his pancakes and his fat cock... 

"There's still stains to clean," he replied nonchalantly, slowly pulling out of her. She let out an embarrassing whine, lying there for another couple moments before finally gathering the strength to get back up. With the biggest scowl on her face, she grabbed the cleaning supplies and with shaky arms, resumed her cleaning. His cum continued to leak out of her pussy as her exposed breasts swayed with each movement of her arms, but she still had to be a good maid as long as she was wearing that wretchedly attractive uniform.

"You owe me more pancakes for this travesty... _Master_."


End file.
